Madison Spaghettini's Sickness (Class of 3000 Lost Episode)
Every few years, A family show comes onto the air and stays like it until it either gets polarizing reviews or cancellation, And maybe the series finale of any program on TV. Which is why I, Cole Macgrath, Never watch series finales of TV shows. I do watch TV once in a while, But only when I choose to watch Class of 3000. For those of you who have never seen or at least heard about it, Class of 3000 is an American animated musical television series created by André 3000 (best known as a member of the hip hop duo Outkast) for Cartoon Network. The series follows superstar and music teacher Sunny Bridges (voiced by 3000), who teaches a group of students at Atlanta, Georgia's Westley School of Performing Arts. Bridges is a jazz and blues artist who occasionally lectures in Atlanta's Little Five Points residential area. But after seeing this weird episode of the show, There were crazy things happening. One day, I just finished a mission in where I had to fix a train and get people out of there in my video game. P.S, This story is in the Infamous world with weird crossovers. After just finishing the task I was asked to do so, I went to Zeke's Hideout and grabbed my dog named Zoe Trent who looked like Twilight Sparkle and took her on a walk. I picked up some food at Dragon Bowl Chinese Food for lunch because I was hungry. My dog even ate some of my food. On the way back to the hideout, I spotted a store called "Videos, DVD's, Cancelled Movies and Video Games." I thought I pick up some DVD's because the ones I have feel lonely. So I made my way into the store and found weird stuff like a totem pole of Richard Fatchurd and more. Anyways, I bought a few video games such as Mario Kart Wii, Infamous: Second Son, A Pre-Order copy of Cyberpunk 2077, Super Smash Bros Ultimate: Complete Edition (With all DLC characters) and Lego Marvel Superheroes. And after that, I for real this time started to buy DVDs that were made by Disney. As I was on my way to the checkout, I saw a DVD that quite interested me. The DVD had a picture of Madison Spaghettini from Class of 3000 looking down on her feet. I expected this to be a complete series of the show. The employee who worked in the shop was for some reason a man who worked at Team America. I bought the DVD and blew up a gas station to get home. I inserted the DVD and sat back beginning to watch it. The DVD started with a PS2 startup screen, Despite the fact that I use a vintage VCR/DVD combo. The intro started but the theme song was dubbed by Mr Dooves, A youtuber I know on YouTube. The title of the episode was called "Madison's Sickness." The episode started with Little D practicing his drum set when Sunny walked in and greeted him with a nodding yes. Sunny asks if Little D finished his music homework from last night. Little D said yes. Suddenly, The fire alarm in the school went off. Sunny and Little D ran as fast as they could as soon as they saw smoke. The fire burns down the entire school forcing most kids to move to another school in Atlanta. A time card popped up and it said, "2 Days Later." Sunny greets his music class students in but the problem was, Madison was missing. Little D soon recognized this and said, "Hey! Where's Madison?" The next scene cut to Madison Spaghettini taking a shower in her house. What's wrong with this scene is that her naked body is being shown fully in this episode. I tried to not jack it while watching this episode. The point is, I like watching movies and anime with strong nudity. Plus, I had electrical hands. Madison was singing a lego city commercial in the style of the star spangled banner. She turns off the shower and brushes her teeth. She then goes to her room and gets dressed. Madison looked at her clock and it said 7:20 AM. She looked at the camera and said, "Who needs school after the old one burned down! So, F**k school!" I am shocked that she said a dirty word. Just then, She started sneezing and coughing. Madison was perhaps sick. She took some Dayquil and headed downstairs. She grabbed a PS4 controller and turned it on to play Cyberpunk 2077. I looked very carefully at my video games and I noticed I bought a copy of it. Has she been mocking me lately? That wouldn't have been true because Class of 3000 was cancelled in 2008. Another time card appeared and it read, "After School." Madison's music class was standing outside her living room window. Kim and Kam asked where she's been. Madison claimed that she doesn't need school because it burned down. The next scene shows Kim and Kam in a graveyard. They take out a dead infant and crush its skull in his hand while whispering something in a foreign dialect. They were reading from some sort of book, The serpent and the rainbow. Dark storm clouds began to slowly appear over Kim and Kam as they chanted louder and more maniacally. Kim takes out an arcane mortar and pestle and begins to grind the infant alongside pieces of a lizard, a horny toad and the tetrodoxin, or its common household name, puffer fish poison. Kam throws in some strange plants known as itching peas and pours them over the grave site. At some point they were briefly naked from the waist down for some reason. I own a Keanu Reeves blender. Suddenly, something begins to rise from the grave. I forgot that this was Class of 3000 because it didn’t try to resemble a Class of 3000 episode at all. It seemed more like a series of images involving Kim and Kam attacking people. “GET OUT WE'RE MAKING A FUCKING ZOMBIE!” They yell to some senior citizens in a golf cart, and throw their shoe at them. Wait a minute- this wasn’t a graveyard. It was a golf course. That grave was just a plastic tombstone he had strategically placed there. I shut the tape off and kept it in a parking lot near Zeke's Hideout for someone else to find. The next day, I was chilling in one of the seats in the pool. (I can't swim due to electrical powers) As I was watching a completely normal episode of Class of 3000 on my iPad, I hear a voice in a German accent saying, "Hello! Did you watch that lost episode of the show?" I leaned my iPad down to see some sort of girl in the pool not wearing a top part of the swimsuit. I told her to fuck off and get the heck away from me. "What is wrong with people these days?" I mimicked to myself. A few days later, I told Zeke about what I found and he believed me. My friend Kuo ordered us some pizza from Papa Murphy's Pizza. But I noticed one of the pizzas looked like Madison Spaghettini from the lost episode. Zeke and Kuo started getting the same look. I woke up in a hospital noticing it was a dream. I saw my dog Zoe Trent get on my lap asking if i'm okay. I was. There were a few people such as Seymour Skinner, Aeon Flux, Phillium Benedict and plenty more. One of them claimed that Kim and Kam took some of my DNA to use as zombie formula. They gave me some new DNA and I went to go smash the crap out of those 2 Asian American idiots. Maybe I should've avoided it, But I checked it out. And now, Kim and Kam were the worst characters I've ever seen. The End Gallery Cole.jpg|Me Zoe.jpeg|My dog Zoe Store.png|The man who worked at the store let-the-right-one-in-1.jpg|The girl at the pool Kuo.jpg|Kuo Ze.png|Zeke Skinner not so quacky like a duck.gif|Seymour Skinner Aeon.jpeg|Aeon Flux Phillium_Benedict.png|Phillium Benedict Videos Category:Class of 3000 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Funnypasta Category:Meant to be Funnypasta Category:We need comments! Category:Gallery Category:Edit Category:Please comment! Category:No 0/10 ever or else! Category:Cartoon network Category:Stories by GarfieldFan1997 Category:Only serious categories Category:Stories that got a 5/10 Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:For DaveTheUseless Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:Videos Category:10/10 stories Category:No crazy categories!